


Mine's Bigger

by sassy_lion



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_lion/pseuds/sassy_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mine's bigger than yours." "Prove it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine's Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I so totally wrote this at work (on Post-It notes...) Shh! Don't tell my boss.... First post for [Wintercompanion](http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion/profile), and only my second Doctor Who/Torchwood fic ever... I think I did okay.

"Mine's bigger than yours," Jack's voice was soft as it filtered through the door. His voice was nonchalant, as if he were talking about the weather rather than comparing something.

"No, it's not," The Doctor's voice filtered through the door as well, just a tad louder than Jack's. His voice was indignant, as if whatever it was couldn't be possible in any way, shape or form.

"Yes, it is." Jack's voice raised a little.

"No, it's not."

"Yes. It. Is." Each word had emphasis now as he tried to get his point across.

"No. It. Is. Not." The Doctor placed the same emphasis on his words as well.

There was silence for a moment before Jack's voice was soft, barely heard through the door. "Fine. Prove it."

There was a rustle of clothing and the sound of a zipper.

"See." Jack's voice was triumphant and quite clearly heard through the door. "I win."

"That's..." The Doctor faltered, obviously trying to get a grasp of what he wanted to say. "That's impossible! Where did _that_ come from?"

"I've had it a long time..." Jack's voice trailed off.

Curiosity got the better of her by this time and Rose opened the library door softly.

There on the couch sat Jack and the Doctor. Each one of them held a sonic screwdriver pointed in the direction of the other. Neither one turned toward her, but Rose had the distinct impression that the Doctor had noticed her come in. After a moment, Rose noticed Jack's traveling bag was unzipped next to the sofa and the Doctor's suit coat was unbuttoned and rumpled on his left side where he had obviously pulled his sonic screwdriver from.

The Doctor's eyes held a bit of surprise and indignation as he plucked the object from Jack's hand and carefully looked it over.

"This isn't a screwdriver!" He huffed out. "It's a sonic modulator!"

Jack smiled that oh-so-sexy smile of his as he reached for the object and took it back with ease. "I didn't say anything about a screwdriver. I said 'I have something sonic and it's bigger than yours'." The smile grew wider. "Not like it's the first time either."

"Where did you get this?" Surprise laced the Doctor's voice as he reached once again to study the object with more detail.

Rose sighed and closed the door, briefly hearing the name Toshiko before it closed completely.

 _Men and their toys..._


End file.
